The invention relates to dental instruments and systems and in particular to endodontic instruments and systems. Specifically, the invention relates to an ultrasonic system and an endodontic drill file for debriding root canals. A flow-through means is included for directing a solution along the longitudinal axis of the instrument to irrigate the root canal which is being debrided by the endodontic drill file.
The endodontic flow-through ultrasonic instrument holder attachment of this invention may also be referred to as an endodontic endosonic drill-file holder.
In the prior art the endodontic drill files were primarily operated manually, simultaneously in a more or less vertical-like movement in the more or less longitudinal direction of the root canal and with a partial back and forth rotating motion. Mechanical methods were inadequate. Ultrasonic trials in the prior art were accomplished by rigid connection to the ultrasonic transducer mechanism and were not successful.
Also, in the prior art, irrigation of root canals during treatment was by a separate means which required the drilling action for debriding to cease while the irrigation was performed.
Other irrigating means directed the solution from an external point. This caused considerable "splash-back" and was not satisfactory.
In the present invention these problems of the prior art are overcome. The endodontic drill-file is mounted at one end of the file by a point contact means, instead of a rigid connection at the central axis of the ultrasonic transducer. The end mounting causes the endodontic drill file to vibrate in a series of criss-crossing motions and at the same time the free end tends to vibrate in a movement that is circular-like and/or ellipsoidal or oval.
Coupled with the unique and novel means of mounting the endodontic drill file in the holder, is a hollow tube-like means that transports solution for irrigating the root canal and directing it along the longitudinal axis of the drill file and directly into the root canal. The irrigation, to disinfect, cavitate, shear and acoustic streaming and to flush out debris from the root canal debriding operations of the drill file, can be controlled and used at will without withdrawing the drill file from the root canal.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a holder attachment for endodontic instruments.
It is another object of the invention to provide a holder attachment specifically for endodontic drill files.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a holder attachment for endodontic instruments which is energized and operated by ultrasonic means.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a holder attachment for endodontic instruments that has flow-through means for directing a solution axially along the instrument.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a holder attachment for endodontic instruments that mounts the endodontic instruments by point contact to produce a novel vibrating pattern.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.